Harun
Harun (ハルーン Haruun) is the Co-Captain of the Alabastian King's Elite Royal Guard. Monikered the Head of the Snake" (蛇の頭 Hebi no Atama), Harun is a powerful fighter who uses the mystical twin snakes weapons to eliminate the King's enemies. Profile Physical Appearance Harun is a younger looking man with pale skin, black eyes and freckles. He wears a long drape that covers his entire body, and a green keffiyeh on his head. He always carries around his red wires wrapped around his arms, which are his mystical weapons, the twin snakes. Personality Harun is a serious person,who desires to uphold the peace and social standard of his kingdom at all costs. He takes this so seriously that he even scolds King Nefertari, who takes his position of power too lightly in Harun's eyes. Harun is normally the voice of reason among the royal household of Alabasta. He is shown to be mostly kind and polite towards others (except for those he sees as enemy). He is also a workaholic, totally devoted to serving Alabastian royalty. Abilities and Powers Harun is one of the most capable fighters in the entire Kingdom of Alabasta. He was chosen to lead the Alabastian royal guard alongside Shar because of his combat prowess and abilities as a tactician. He is a ranged fighter who uses two rope darts called "The Twin Snakes". The twin snakes are vearth weapons with the mystical ability to generate electricity through his rope darts, giving them the appearance of lightning snakes. Techniques * Flashing Boa (ボアを点滅, Boa Wo): Harun wraps one of his ropes around his opponent before sending a current of electricity through it in order to shock and paralyze his target. * Fangs of Lightning (雷牙, Kaminarikiba): Harun throws his electricity enhanced rope darts directly at his target. They take the shape of two large snakes made of lightning. The two snakes bite onto their opponent with enough strength to cause an explosion under the pressure. * Constrictor Storm (収縮嵐 Shuusharashi): The rope darts form two giant lightning snakes that wrap around they're target and constrict them until they explode into a violent torrent of lightning. History Not much is known about Harun's past other then the fact he has been a long time friend of Zayn, and servant under the Alabastian royal family. When Zayn rose to power, Harun was chosen to be his right hand man. Originally Harun was supposed to have a secretarial role, but eventually grew to lead the royal guard alongside Shar. Desert War Arc When the Noble Summit is interrupted by Macbeth and things take a turn for the worst, Harun and Shar arrive to save Zayn from harm. Harun and Shar team up to battle Macbeth and his monster named Astaroth. Astaroth is a gigantic astral projection of a skeleton capable of blocking Harun and Shars attacks. During the bout Harun notices that Macbeth controls Astaroth by using a vearth weapon, not unlike the ones given to the royal guard by King Nefertari. Harun and Shar decide to activate their own vearth weapons, and by working together, they're able to break Astaroth's defense and force Macbeth to retreat, After regrouping with the King, he three of them return to Alubarna, only to find it in chaos. Scorpion Pirates disguise themselves as royal soldiers, and Alubarna has been turned into a battlefield. The Scorpion Pirates hide a bomb among the chaos, but Harun and Shar fight their way to finding it. They are then confronted by twin pacifistas, Souo. Harun battles the blue twin, but struggles mightily to even injure the cyborg. The blue Souo twin proves to be well equipped for combat and forces Harun to use his most powerful move, Constrictor storm, in order to defeat it. Believing he and Shar won their bouts against Souo, Harun is shocked to find out that both faked being defeated in order to stall the royal guard. Souo reactivates once their Captain, Faust, arrives in Alubarna. Category:Part II Characters Category:Alabasta Characters